Electrostatic microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) actuators are well known. Such MEMS actuators are used in a verity of applications. For example, a MEMS actuator can be used to move a lens to focus a miniature camera in a cellular telephone.
In some instances, it may be desirable to sense a parameter associated with a device that uses a MEMS actuator. For example, it may be desirable to sense the position of the MEMS actuator or to sense the magnitude of a force applied to the MEMS actuator. As a result, there is a need for a MEMS actuator that can function as a sensor.